<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artículo Alfonso Ussia COVID19 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310508">Artículo Alfonso Ussia COVID19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prensa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Spain 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí puedes leer el artículo censurado. Alfonso Ussia es vetado del periódico La Razón. Pedro Sánchez vendido a su fanatismo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prensa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artículo Alfonso Ussia COVID19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.periodistadigital.com/periodismo/prensa/20200324/rio-suena-marhuenda-decapita-alfonso-ussia-razon-poner-riesgo-peticion-rescate-sanchez-noticia-689404284237/</p><p> </p><p>Articulo de Ussía vetado: </p><p>LA RAZON<br/>
Lunes, 23 de marzo de 2020<br/>
El artículo de Ussia.<br/>
SON ELLOS<br/>
Se lo dijo el General de la UME a los extremeños devastados por las bofetadas de la naturaleza. «No os preocupéis, porque cuando creáis que no os queda nada, siempre tendréis a la UME». A la UME, a la Legión, a la BRILAT, a la BRIAC, a la BRIPAC, a la Infantería de Marina, a los intendentes del PCAMl, a los médicos y soldados de la BRISAN, a los MOE, a los Infantes, a los Caballeros, a los Artilleros, a los Ingenieros, a los Marinos, a los Aviadores, y a todos los que componen ese milagroso conjunto de españoles vocacionalmente dedicados a distribuir el bien sin pensar en compensaciones económicas. Son ellos, todos ellos, de Tierra, de Mar y de Aire, entregados a la defensa y el bienestar de sus compatriotas.<br/>
Son ellos, de una casta diferente. Casta huida de las ambiciones personales, los enriquecimientos, las ambiciones y los elogios. La Casta de verdad, la de los españoles que renuncian al oro para darnos el oro de la lealtad, el sacrificio y la abnegación. Oro macho en los soldados, Oro mujer en las soldados. Cada año, mayor mengua en presupuestos, y mayor entrega, trabajo y sacrificio para suplir la disminución de sus posibilidades en beneficio de subvenciones a chiringuitos. talleres de masturbación, producciones de un cine que no sirve para nada, golfos de la gorroneria, y toda suerte de generosidades con quienes convierten en asco de estercolero el esfuerzo impositivo de los españoles. Los medios audiovisuales han invertido más tiempo en recrear una cacerolada comunista contra el Rey peronismo y boliviarianismo- , que en elogiar la insuperable ayuda de las Fuerzas Armadas en un episodio tan trágico como el que transcurrimos. Y no dedico mí elogio a la ministra de Defensa, Margarita Robles, del antiguo PSOE, por no perjudicarla, porque entre ella y la ministra Calviño se compenetra la eficacia y honorabilidad de este Gobierno de España entregado al comunismo del socio principal y la infecciosa novia del socio principal, responsables de muchas muertes por la imposición de unas manifestaciones de lelas entregadas a la demagogia menos presentable. Así de claro.<br/>
Son ellos. Ya desplegados por toda España. Se ocupan de los ancianos, les llevan víveres, levantan hospitales y campamentos y no pierden ni un minuto de concentración ni la oportunidad de animar a los que sufren con una sonrisa. No pierden el tiempo en discursos ni mentiras. Para un militar, la mentira es una mancha en su uniforme. Si Sánchez vistiera un uniforme militar, de Tierra, de Mar o de Aire, tendría que llevarlo todos los días a la tintorería para que lo limpiaran de lamparones y adherencias indeseables. Sucede que los militares no están para medir de la mentira y la Indignidad del Gobierno. Se limitan a cumplir con su deber y trabajar por sus compatriotas sin mostrar desprecios ni rencores.  Por eso, son ellos Ia buena Casta. La otra la rechazan sin necesidad de reconocerlo.<br/>
Ya han fallecido guardias civiles, y ya, muchos militares siguen trabajando a sabiendas de que se contagiarán en los próximos ellas. Muchos de ellos han sobre vivido a peligrosas misiones en el exterior, y saben tratar con naturalidad la cercanía de la muerte, Cuando todo termine, ellos volverán a sus unidades orgullosos de su espíritu, como si no hubieran hecho nada. Retomaran su día a día, su instrucción, la dureza de sus entrenamientos, la búsqueda de In excelencia en sus deberes. Y renovarán su promesa de servir hasta el agotamiento y Ia muerte a los españoles, Incluidos los que les insultan, minimizan y rechazan. No dudarían en arriesgar su vida por salvar la del concejal de la CUP que desea toser en sus rostros para contagiados. Dicen los periodistas a sueldo de sus empresas y el Poder político que «los militares han tomado las calles de las ciudades y pueblos del país» siempre regateando el uso de las tres silabas que conforman la palabra más bonita de nuestro idioma, España. Los militares no han tomado ninguna calle, han salido de sus unidades, brigadas y cuarteles cumpliendo una orden. Y lo han hecho sin tomar nada, sino ocupando las calles de las ciudades y de los pueblos que les pertenecen en igual medida que al resto de los españoles. No para infectarlas, como las feminazis de Irene Montero, si no para hacerlas respirables, sanas y tranquilas. Los gobernantes infectan y los militares se juegan la vida para desinfectar lo que han podrido los gobernantes.<br/>
Ellos, desde su decencia. conforman la Casta de los mejores. Sin pretenderlo, nos dan la lección de la ejemplaridad cívica. No van a encontrar excesivos elogios entre los comunicadores destruidos, por su sesgo y su desvergüenza. Porque están destruidos por millonarios que sean, lo saben y aprovechan los últimos días de su infectado prestigio.<br/>
Ellos, los militares, jamás les afearán su conducta. Trabajan, enferman y mueren con la generosidad seca del deber cumplido. Con ellos se mantiene la esperanza en España. Por su patriotismo orgulloso. Libres de la ambición económica y sujetos a la grandeza de su constante servicio. Del más alto General o Almirante al último soldado recién incorporado: Siempre gracias, y siempre a vuestras órdenes. A las de todos. Por ellos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De interés:</p><p>https://www.dolcacatalunya.com</p><p> </p><p>https://diariopatriota.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>